Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman, real name Princess Diana of Themyscira, was an Amazon princess and a founder of the Justice League. She was exiled after bringing men to Themyscira but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. History Themyscira and Man's World 's armor.]] Ages before the Princess of Themyscira became one of the world's greatest heroes, Queen Hippolyta fell in love with a god named Hades. By Hades claim, he and her sculpted a child out of clay together. However, there was a war between the Olympian Gods and the Titans. Hades betrayed the Olympians and was banished to rule over Tartarus. Sometime later, Hippolyta then breathed life into her clay sculpture and so the Princess of Themyscira and the Amazons was born and named Diana. Diana grew up as an Amazon. Strong, fast, and beautiful. Graceful and intelligent, she was beloved by all on Themyscira. However, when "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium, she proposed to her mother that the Amazons help. However, Hippolyta declined saying that it was not the Amazons' responsibility. Diana was not pleased with this and late in the night, sneaked into the Temple of Athena. There, lay the goddess's magic armor. Diana stole the armor and left Themyscira to answer a distress call from the Martian known as J'onn J'onzz deep in a canyon. She arrived just in time to save the Thanagarian known as Hawkgirl from the Invaders fightercraft. Instantly, she was noticed due to her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by The Flash. However, Diana met opposition with the Green Lantern of the sector, John Stewart who would constantly refer to her as a rookie. from escaping.]] After an unsuccessful attempt to destroy one of the Invaders' factories in Egypt which seemingly resulted in Batman's demise, she, J'onn, Green Lantern and the Flash rendezvous in Metropolis to rescue Superman and Hawkgirl. However, it was all a trap and she and the others were captured also. During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and unleashed her Amazon fury on the Invaders, puncturing giant holes to allow sunlight in to destroy the Invading forces. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana wrapped her lasso around his shuttle and held him down. After being blasted by its rear laser cannon, Hawkgirl took the front and smashed her mace into it. Diana managed to regain control and held the Imperium down while Hawkgirl delivered the final blow which destroyed the Imperium and the factory. Due to her efforts during the invasion, Wonder Woman was invited aboard the Watchtower, and formed the Justice League along with Superman, Hawkgirl, The Flash, Batman, Green Lantern and J'onn. The Justice League Diana had taken on the name Wonder Woman and continued to serve with the League. However, eight months after the Leagues formation, she began to have second thoughts about leaving her mother. After conversing with Superman, she took the League's Javelin 7 and flew to Themyscira. When landing on the island, she discovered that everything was in flames and that her Amazon sisters were turned to stone. She managed to find her mother also petrified in stone. The perpetrator who had done this emerged from the shadows. He was a frail older man named Felix Faust who claimed he came to the island to search for ultimate knowledge, and that he had no choice but to turn them to stone in order to protect himself. Felix struck a deal with the Princess. Find three mystic artifacts scattered all around the world and he would reverse the spell on the Amazons. from the fiery pits of Tartarus.]] After successfully locating one and tearing up a museum during a battle with a giant colossus, she was questioned by Superman for her behavior. Reluctantly, she let Superman, the Flash and J'onn help her search for the other relics. The four successfully gathered the ancient relics, after an illusion caused her and Superman to view each other as monsters. All the while, Batman was gathering information on Felix Faust. He gathered them all in a private office filled with mystical items. Batman revealed that the relics they were gathering were part of a key. The key to unlocking the gates of Tartarus and releasing Hades from his prison. Nevertheless, Diana returned to Felix Faust with the key. As he was about to seal her in stone, the three members revealed themselves and briefly fought with the sorcerer. Felix Faust managed to get away with Hippolyta and the key though. When arriving at the gate, beneath Themyscira, Felix Faust opened the gate and Hades emerged. Felix Faust ordered Hades to give what he promised for liberation and the Amazon Queen, ultimate knowledge. Hades went back on his word and drained Faust of most of his life. Diana released her mother and attempted to escape when Hades ordered an army of undead warriors to attack them. During the battle, Diana rushed over to the key and pried it from its lock. She then destroyed it, causing everything to be hurled into Tartarus. Diana managed to protect herself. However, Hades grabbed hold of Hippolyta and attempted to carry her back to the dead world. Diana managed to retrieve her mother and Hades was tossed back in along with Faust's remains. .]] With Faust dead, the Amazons were restored. Superman, Batman, the Flash and J'onn were honored by Hippolyta. Though she would be pleased to see that Diana had returned, she had no choice but to exile her from Themyscira for bringing men to the island, a most sacred law broken. Diana accepted her exile and left Themyscira. Although, she did see her mother again when her adopted Amazon sister, Aresia, poisoned every single male. In which Hippolyta traveled to "Man's World" to stop Aresia, though she was subdued by Tsukuri. Aresia was eventually defeated by Wonder Woman and Aresia was killed when her plane plummeted into the sea. Time after that, Diana would find some romance. After Vandal Savage altered World War II to come out in his favor as the dominant force on Earth, she traveled back in time with the League to stop it. In this time, she met a man known as Steve Trevor whom she quickly fell for despite being hunted by Nazi forces. After successfully stopping Savage and returning to her restored time, she visited an aged Steve Trevor who still remembered her as angel. 's life hangs in Diana's hands.]] Diana continued to be part of the League and made friends with international celebrities like Princess Audrey of Kaznia. When Superman was "murdered" by Toyman, she lashed out at him, destroyer his mechanical walker and threatened to kill him. She may have gone through with it if it wasn't for the Flash's intervention that Superman wouldn't. Though Superman did return when he was actually hurled forward in time. Wonder Woman's fury showed when Hawkgirl had betrayed the League to Thanagarian Forces. Subdued by an electromagnetic energy beam, and then tied up with her own unbreakable lasso. She, however, was responsible for releasing the League. After coaxing a Thanagarian soldier to come close, she bit him, head-slammed him and with her mouth, threw the dagger the soldier was carrying at the control panel, releasing her. After releasing her five other teammates, they were forced to go undercover as civilians to avoid Thanagarian detection. The group split into pairs, Diana being paired with Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne. After saving a pair of civilians from falling debris, they were on the run and had to duck down into an Indian restaurant. While there, they were forced to conceal their faces by kissing each other. This may have started Diana's crush on the Dark Knight. After successfully making their way into the Batcave, Hawkgirl, then known as Lt. Shayera Hol, revealed herself. Diana thanked for saving them the trouble of hunting her down. However Shayera came to help them by giving technical readouts for the Hyperspace Bypass Generator which was previously thought to be an energy shield generator to protect Earth from the Gordanians. While Batman, J'onn and the Flash would infiltrate and retake the captured Watchtower, Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern would take the fight to Commander Hro Talak's Flagship in order to shut down the forcefield around the generator. .]] Wonder Woman was unleashed during the aerial battle with Thanagarian starfighters. When Superman had lunged a starfighter into the bridge's window, Diana further damaged the bridge by pushing it in and infiltrated the ship along with Green Lantern. During her infiltration, Diana had put to use a Thanagarian sword. She had also found Shayera in prison due to her double-cross. Although bitter and despised Shayera, Diana released her and resumed her rampage on the flagship. Battered, she did fight her way into the generator room where the shield had been already been deactivated and Hro Talak defeated. Shayera was exiled and her status in the League was called into question. Diana, still in rage from the betrayal, debated with her fellow members to keep her out of the League. However, the vote was counted and she was kept in the League. Although Shayera would not hear the final vote and instead resigned. Expanding the Team With the Watchtower destroyed by Batman when he plummeted it into the Hyperspace bypass, the League invested in building a new Watchtower. Also, Diana had gained ownership of an Invisible Jet. Moreover, the League expanded their membership to over sixty new members. attempts to transform Diana back to human.]] With a new Watchtower and over sixty members, Diana served on the League's founding council and as a mission leader. She led a mission of Hawk and Dove to stop Ares attempt to ignite a civil war in Kaznia by using a weapon known as the Annihilator forged by Hephaestus, who also created her armor. During a stakeout to stop Intergang, she was intercepted by Circe who turned her into a pig. Batman was forced to put to employ the help of Zatanna. When Zatanna recommended the help of another "league magician" Batman hedged and Zatanna intuited a romantic relationship between Wonder Woman and Batman. When asked, Batman admitted, "maybe...." and Zatanna promised to help them both. After Diana broke loose, Batman then called for help from B'wana Beast to hunt her down. However, Diana had wandered into a butchering factory where she was captured and was almost butchered herself. Thankfully, Batman had found a way for Circe to reverse the effect just in time. Diana was able to recall that he did it by singing the song, "Am I Blue?" Later, Wonder Woman would be instrumental in stopping the Dark Heart. As the Justice League continued battling with the Dark Heart's robotic creatures, it was decided to send The Atom into the Dark Heart itself to shut it down from the inside. While the rest of the Justice League held off the advancing robots and provided cover fire, Wonder Woman carried The Atom to the base of the Dark Heart. As she came closer, she realized she would need both hands to fight off the robots. Wonder Woman was able to improvise, though. Wonder Woman's bitterness would resurface when Shayera returned to the League. Even though the Flash had attempted to patch things up between them. The same day, Hermes, messenger of the gods, came with a message that she had to return to Themyscira. Felix Faust had been saved by his pupil, Tala, and took control of the Annihilator. He traveled to Themyscira and broke into Tartarus where he had usurped Hades from his throne. This caused an unbalance in magic and Diana had to restore it. Diana knew she could solve this threat with ordinary weapons. She broke into Shayera's quarters to steal her magic resistant mace. Shayera caught her red-handed and forced Diana to take her with her to Themyscira. unlocks the full-power of Diana's armor.]] Despite being exiled, Hippolyta allowed Diana to put Hades back on the throne. She became more powerful when Hippolyta unleashed her full-power and the power of her armor, including her lasso forcing others to tell the truth, and more which Hippolyta said she would learn in due time. After locating Faust, Diana and Shayera were flung into an area where vultures picked at the restrained Hades. Now with Hades in tow, they assaulted Faust again. Both Hades and Diana failed at bringing him down in the magic armor. Shayera then struck at him but she was knocked out quickly. Wonder Woman took control of Shayera's dropped mace and plunged it into the Annihilator's helm where the suit of armor was destroyed and Faust rendered powerless. With Felix Faust being tortured for all eternity by Hades, Hades revealed that he also sculpted Diana from clay with her mother. Diana simply dismissed it, claiming she knew who raised her. Diana and Shayera left Tartarus to be welcomed by a cheering crowd. Hippolyta also welcomed them back to a banquet. Although Diana was exiled and it was decreed by the gods, Hippolyta ended Diana's exile. After Lex Luthor and Brainiac were defeated by the Flash, the League reformed again, creating the Metro Tower and a new relationship started with the governments of the world in the aftermath of Project Cadmus. And so Hippolyta requested that Diana become the ambassador for Themyscira. However, Diana proved to be unskilled in negotiations when she accidentally threatened other nations with a military action from Themyscira if their pollution continued to affect the island during a meeting over an exposed Viking Ship due to the effects of global warming. That very day, a strike force from Grodd's new Legion of Doom attempted to pull the ship out, in which would cause the mountain to collapse. After being harpooned by one of Devil Ray's poisonous stingers, she requested help from J'onn. Earlier that day, she fought with him about being cooped up in the Watchtower for two years and losing his connection with humanity. Along with Green Arrow, he and Diana stopped the Legion. After the confrontation, Wonder Woman decided to give the Viking Prince a funeral pyre, though an nontraditional one where the Viking Prince's body and his ship were sent into the sun but also, J'onn needed to reconnect with humanity, and so Diana probably lost her best friend in the League. However, when Darkseid was resurrected and attacked Earth, Diana was sent to defeat his forces in China along with Shining Knight, Vigilante and Legion of Doom member, Star Sapphire. When an older Chinese man offered to help, Diana appreciated his enthusiasm but did not think it was safe for a civilian to be assisting with this. Her mind quickly changed after she witnessed him dealing with multiple Parademons and him transforming into a dragon. The man came up to Diana and revealed himself to be J'onn. Diana embraced him and so they defeated Darkseid's forces in China. She speaks the final line of the series, "And the adventure continues." It is unknown what exactly Diana's future held for her. She is mentioned as being on active duty in 2050s.In Static Shock, "Future Shock" Powers & Abilities Diana was "blessed by the gods" with amazing speed and strength. She also possessed the power of flight, silver bracelets that can deflect all sorts of projectiles, and an indestructible golden lasso. She wears "armor" created by the Greek god Hephaestus. Initially, the armor was taken by Diana without permission. While going to reseat Hades on his throne in the underworld Diana's mother, Hippolyta, "unlocked" the armor and said that Wonder Woman would understand the full powers of it in time. Wonder Woman provided additional muscle to the Justice League lineup, besides Superman. In addition, she was adept at providing cover for her allies, utilizing her "bullets and bracelets" routine to deflect artillery fire, lasers, and Green Lantern-style energy beams and constructs.In , "Injustice For All" and "Secret Society" Also of note was her golden lasso, which has proven useful in the seizure of weapons,Idem, "Injustice For All" the restraining of opponents,Idem, "The Enemy Below," "The Savage Time" and even the redirecting of missiles.Idem, "Maid of Honor" Diana's golden lasso also contained the power of discerning the truth. Appearances * "Blasts From the Past, Part I" * "Secret Origins" * "The Enemy Below" * "Injustice For All" * "Paradise Lost" * "War World" * "The Brave and the Bold" * "Fury" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "The Savage Time" * "Only a Dream" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Twilight" * "Maid of Honor" * "A Better World" * "The Terror Beyond" * "Eclipsed" * "Hereafter" * "Secret Society" * "Wild Cards" * "Starcrossed" * "Initiation" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Hawk and Dove" * "Kid Stuff" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Return" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * "Dark Heart" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "The Balance" * "Clash" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" }} Footnotes External links * Category:Ability to fly Category:Amazons Category:Justice League members